Jessie's Girl
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you. Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. Just another regret, hope that you can keep it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Everyone is entitled to doing _"one of those"_ fics, right? This is mine. If you don't like how I'm portraying the characters in this fic, don't read it. No hate, no flames. Just don't read it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vocaloids.

* * *

Jessie's Girl

**Chapter 1**

"Do it again."

"Again? That's the _sixth_ time today."

"You're recital is in _two_ weeks and you can't even get past the third measure without skipping notes or completely ignoring the allegro. You're supposed to play quickly, _lively_. Have you been practicing at all?"

"Honestly…?"

He waited for her answer.

"I've been busy… with work and school. I have a paper due soon and-"

"And _I_ am a busy man with a family and a life outside of this job yet I still manage to put up with disappointments like you. Now do it _again_."

Gumi tucked a stray piece of chartreuse hair behind her ear as she turned her sheet music back to the previous page, adjusting her bow between the bridge of her cello and the finger board before starting Beethoven's Fur Elise from the beginning… for the sixth time that evening, fiftieth time that week. She just about had the entire piece memorized, no thanks to her instructor.

Kamui Gakupo was the best strings instructor in Tokyo, and Gumi should've been more than thankful that he accepted her as a pupil. The lavender haired man was extremely picky when he chose his students, taking things like grade point average and personality into consideration before thoughts of acceptance came to mind. The handsome man taught out of a professional studio in his home across town, meaning he had no problem kicking students he found not worth his time literally out onto the streets with the trash. He demanded a lot from his student simply because he knew they could produce the perfection he was seeking.

Gumi herself felt she was not far from such a fate. She managed to get through the trial period, played her first piece beautifully for him with little to no complications at all. But now, months later before her first real debut, the teen had a reason for shaky hands and nerves that were constantly on end when the man was around. She lifted her eyes from her music stand briefly to find that her instructor was no longer standing across the room, scowling at the horrible music she was undoubtedly producing with his arms folded tightly. But instead…

"I think you need a break from all this." His deep voice rasped beside her ear, causing her to jump.

The music skidded to an abrupt halt as her bow bounced off the rosin covered strings and clattered to the hard wood floor. Gakupo chuckled at the reaction, his great body settling neatly behind her straight back. Long arms maneuvered around her to lay her cello neatly on its side on the floor, as his warm lips caress the side of her neck. A soft gasp slipped past her lips as large, calloused hands went to work on unbuttoning the girl's blouse.

Gakupo loved the feeling of warmth that radiated off of Gumi's skin as he touched her, the way he made her heart race as he dragged the tips of his fingers down the valley between her breasts. "You wore the black lace." He whispered before licking the small, pierced shell of her ear. The dark color complimented her pale skin beautifully.

"You told me to." Came the girl's reply.

Gumi felt the man smirk into her skin as he unhooked the fine material, sliding the straps off the hollows of her shoulders and down her lithe arms. He was quick to grope her breasts yet he was gentle in doing so. Gakupo loved her breasts, he told her so personally the first time he touched her. The pale shade of her nipples, how they tasted, and the reaction he got from her when he fondled them. He said they were even nicer than his wife's.

Gumi was, needless to say, very indifferent to the man's words.

She tensed as his fingers took a hold of one of her sensitive buds, pinching it lightly, while his other hand slid down the plain of her stomach. Aside from the nice undergarments, Gakupo required that Gumi wore either skirts or dressers to practice- easy access. Gumi never knew what kind of mood the man was going to be in when she arrived, if they would actually get through practice before he fucked her senseless or they'd start screwing as soon as she stepped inside. The one thing she knew for sure was that Gakupo hated having to remove troublesome clothing… if it wasn't his own.

Gakupo pried her legs apart, pleased when he found not the fabric of panties but just the soft skin of her lips. "So obedient," He purred as he stroked her softly.

Gumi gave a soft whimper as he slipped a finger into her core, urging her to relax against him while he fingered her core and played with her clit. She could feel his cock pressing angrily into the small of her back, and knew it wouldn't be long before he stripped of the rest of her clothes and bent her over the nearest surface. But instead Gakupo undid his pants and pulled himself out, lifting the small body in his lap.

"Ride me," He demanded huskily.

Gakupo gave an annoyed roll of his eyes at the skeptical yet bashful blush Gumi gave him. Her eyes drifted to the thick muscle standing at attention from his groin, the pre cum that slicked its sides pooling slightly in the violet hairs at its base.

"Luka gets home early tonight, if I get us completely undressed we won't have time to redress if she returns and we're still in here. Now ride my dick."

Gakupo slammed Gumi down onto his hard cock, relishing in the pained cry that tore from the young teen's throat as her body was forcibly settled on his broad hips. He got a kick out of many things during sex, but it made his dick twitch when Gumi got vocal. Her protests and cruses went out the window when he got his cock in her, and Gakupo loved it. Her hands fisted in his shirt, hearing the man groan loudly at the sensation of her tight warmth around his cock, as she began to bounce herself. Slowly at first, Gakupo's hips arching up to meet hers as he increased their pace. The man captured her lips in a sloppy kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and demanding dominance. He smirked hearing her moan quietly as he tightened his grip on her hips, pounding away into the smaller body. With every jerk of his hips, Gakupo sank deeper into Gumi, bouncing her body. He felt her walls begin to tighten around him, his facial features distorted as her insides sent him on a high. Gumi cried his name aloud as she came, her juices coating his cock just before he pulled out, releasing his own seed onto the flesh on Gumi's stomach.

Gumi fell off her instructor's lap, landing on her floor with a quiet thud as her knees buckled. She watched through half lidded eyes as the man wiped his dick clean of their cum before tucking it back into his pants.

"You might want to get up before I decide to fuck you again." Gakupo smirked as his beautifully ocean blue eyes glanced briefly at her still swollen clit, the pink bud caught some of the cum that fell from her navel. "Lessons are over for today."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vocaloids.

* * *

Jessie's Girl

**Chapter 2**

"There you are." Gumi's mother smiled warmly as she entered through the front door. "I was wondering when you were coming home." Her mother was a generous woman. One of those delusional women that just couldn't see the obvious when it stared her right in the face; one of those people who just couldn't see the wrong in others.

Gumi was the splitting image of her mother, same harlequin tresses, same beautifully blue eyes. Only now, as the young teen moved up in age, her body was filling out quite nicely.

"How was your lessons?" The woman asked as she dried her hands on the apron she wore. She had been in the middle of putting that night's dinner in the oven when her daughter came dragging into the house.

"Fine," Came Gumi's dry reply. She didn't bother trying to hide the various love marks and bruises Gakupo left behind when she went home anymore. Her mother was too dense to notice, her father was never home to, and her brother was a tad jealous, if not proud.

If only he knew that it was a grown, married man three times her age…

The tight ring of bruises along her neckline from when Gakupo had his hand wrapped so tight she though he was honestly trying to kill her. Or the bruise she sported on her cheek for two straight weeks after she was bent over his desk so hard he almost gave her a concussion.

No, Gumi didn't have to hide any of it.

"Oh I can't wait for your next recital," Her mother went on as she shuffled back to the kitchen. The petite woman had a voice that carried. "I told your father, he said he would try to make it back home in time to see you play. Isn't that exciting?"

"Yeah, real exciting mom."

"I told him to bring you home a nice dress to wear. I know how you love western fashion. But I'm going to take you dress shopping too, just in case. You know how your dad can be sometimes."

Little did her mother know, Gumi had stopped listening long ago. She wasn't hungry, she didn't care to talk about her dad or know how his trip was going. It couldn't be any different from the one he went on the month prior, or the one from the month before that and so on. The teen honestly gave no fucks. Gumi just wanted to take a shower, wash off the scent of Gakupo's cologne and the dried semen off her abdomen, and sleep.

Just sleep.

Her mother would notice her absence eventually, but in the meantime Gumi ascended the stairs quietly and shut the door to her room with a light tap.

…

"Are you not getting enough sleep? You look exhausted!"

Gumi forced a smile as her best friend, Miku, approached her early at her locker the next morning. The happy tealette was the epitome of the perfect girl. Perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect clothes, grades… just perfect.

It was nothing shy of sickening.

Miku was the captain of the school's cheerleading team, which she led them to victory in any competition they were in, a member of the drama club, she volunteered at a homeless shelter…

"I'm sleeping just fine, Miku." And it wasn't a lie. Gumi got the required amount of sleep she needed to function during the day and then some. But it was hard to reserve energy when one left her a withering mess of pain, disheveled clothing, and cum.

"Oh… well did you get the new shipment of popsicles yet?" She asked eagerly, almost bouncing.

"I don't know," Gumi replied honestly. "I didn't work yesterday, I had cello practice."

"Oh, I was just asking. Your little bistro is the only one in town that carries Kaito's favorite popsicles. He loves them."

Kaito Shion, her current boyfriend. Miku always knew how to pick them, though Gumi could say this one had to be the greatest pick yet.

"We should have some in today, send him by later."

Miku pouted notably at this. "I have cheer practice after school," She whined. "I was hoping I could introduce you two."

Gumi just shrugged. Not an uncaring shrug, but more along the lines of it was fine with her either way. The first bell rung, signaling it was time for their first period. Gumi closed her locker, gave Miku (who found another subject to whine and complain about) a wave, and fell in sync with her brother who managed to walk into the building just as the bell rung.

"I just love how you let me oversleep." Gumiya, her less than ordinary older brother, complained.

"I'm not your mother," Replied Gumi lightly. "Isn't that why dad sent you an alarm clock?"

Gumiya bit back the urge to roll his eyes. "You know good and damn well I don't use shit that old man sends me. I bet if you weren't too busy getting screwed every other day you'd help me out."

"Can we talk about that please?"

"Why not? Tell you everything."

"Though I am sure I ask you not to?"

"Either way, I want some dets."

Gumi rolled her eyes and turned to her brother, "You really wanna know?"

"Fuck yeah." Said Gumiya, leaning down to meet his sister's height.

"His name is…" She stood on the tip of her boots so hat her lips met her brother's ear. "Mind your damn business you nosey perv." And with that she pivoted on the heel of her boots and continued her walk to first period.

"You bitch!" She heard Gumiya snap.

"I love you too!" Gumi called with a chuckle.

Gumi might have been born into a family that left much to be desired, but she was very thankful to have her brother. Gumiya seemed to be the only person she could talk to who didn't judge her. Sure she had friends, but it was people like them that just couldn't keep their mouths shut. Gossip is what they lived for and Gumi wanted none of her business around the school as the latest news. Gumiya, no matter what time of day it was, strove to be there for his sister in their parents place. He was extremely tentative to detail and routine, and noticed changes in those closest to him almost immediately.

He was the last person Gumi wanting to find out about her dirty little secret…

The rest of the day carried on as such. Gumi going to her classes and ignoring the hell out of her brother's protests for answers, trying her hardest to deal with Miku and the rest of her cheer squad (she wasn't drunk enough to deal with them and it was just one of those days), and thanked the heavens when it was time for her to go to work. At her job she had a purpose, sell ice cream and popsicles. Nothing more, nothing less. It was something she did with the utmost perfection...

Or at least she did until a boy with pantone blue hair entered her shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vocaloids.

* * *

Jessie's Girl

**Chapter 3**

"Hi!"

His short cerulean tresses seemed to glisten in the sunlight beaming into the small ice cream shop. It had to be one of the hottest days of the fall, but he looked as if the heat wasn't bothering him in the slightest. No sweat beaded the brow beneath his bangs, his warm, friendly smile didn't falter. He was tall, around her brother's height, with a slim yet lean build she could see faintly beneath the white graphic shirt he wore.

Gumi felt her heart skip a beat as she tucked a stray piece of her hair behind her ear, a blush slowly creeping into her cheeks as his eyes locked with her own. It took a lot for Gumi to be rendered speechless, but as she stood on the counter side opposite to the boy she couldn't think of a thing to say.

So he spoke first. "May I have a dozen of pistachio almond popsicles?"

Kaito Shion.

_Damn. _

"Sure." Well she supposed that would have to do for now.

Kaito's smile seemingly grew at her in thanks, pleased with her answer. The boy appeared to be eager to take the box home and indulge in his favorite snack. Miku had long since informed her that the boy had a major sweet tooth, though she failed to inform her friend that the boy was so…

"This place is the only shop in town that carries this flavor." Kaito suddenly said, attempting small talk. "Gumi, right?"

Her ears perked at her name, her cheeks flushing slightly as she nodded.

"Right… you're Miku's friend, it's nice to finally meet you. She talks about you a lot."

Well that was a surprise.

"Yeah? Well she talks about you a lot too. It's nice to finally meet you too, Kaito." Gumi grinned.

Kaito simply smiled politely, watching as the green haired girl behind the counter completed his transaction. He bided her a farewell and took his leave shortly after, gone just as quickly as he came.

Gumi had to admit, the boy was pretty damn cute.

….

"Ah…! Ah! Hnnn… G-Gakupo…!" Gumi moaned as her chest arched to meet his.

Gakupo pulled out a bit before shoving himself back firmly into Gumi's body. The girl would gasp, eyes squeezing shut, as his cock filled her repeatedly. She threw her head back among the pillows, her body lay among the small sofa Gakupo had in his studio, as the man repeated his actions once more. Thrusting longer, harder, making Gumi cry louder. The cries the teen produced as the man pounded into her sent Gakupo to greater heights. His eyes narrowed, clouded with lust, as he braced himself with his knees firmly on the couch, lifting Gumi's waist from the cushions. His thick, hot cock continued to slid in and out of her body, making it hard for the teen to process any coherent thoughts as her legs were bent further back for better access.

"You belong to me…" Gakupo demanded.

"I belong to you!" Gumi repeated desperately. Her hands fisted in fine violet tresses and pulled.

Gakupo growled, thrusting into Gumi's body faster, almost violently, as he caused her to cry out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.

The day was off to a great start.

…

Gumi managed to make it to school with minutes to spare before her first class started. She ignored the glares Miku and her brother were most likely sending as she slid into her desk, paying the throbbing pain between her legs little to no mind as their teacher walked in.

"Where were you?" Miku hissed in question as she glared at her friend.

"I was busy this morning." Replied Gumi shortly.

"I needed your opinion this morning and you weren't at home when I got there. That weirdo brother of yours said you'd already left." She vaguely explained.

"Needed my opinion on what exactly?" She inquired, choosing to ignore the comment about her brother.

Yes, Gumiya was weird but no one, not even Miku, could talk about the boy but her.

"My outfit, what else?" Miku seemed skeptical at the question.

"Miku, you look fine… everyday, in every outfit, you look fine. This is something you already know. You ain't never in the entirety of our damn friendship ask my opinion for something you were wearing. Food, maybe. Your clothes? It would have to be a cold day in hell for you to ask and even then you might wear a jacket before asking."

Miku was taken aback by the slight hostility in her friend's voice but said nothing else on the matter. Class was starting and Gumi was already ready for the day to be over with. Dragging from one class to the next, after Gakupo's morning booty call, was taking a toll on whatever energy she had managed to store up from the night before. It was a task getting out of each class, never mind getting in. And lunch time was no better.

Her brother normally ate lunch with his friends, much like how Gumi sat with Miku and a few other cheerleaders Gumi hadn't bothered to learn the names to. Only that day Kaito had joined them.

"Oh Gumi is a great writer!" Miku suddenly boasted.

Gumi, after the mentioning of her name, sank down into her seat.

"She passes almost every paper our teacher gives us. If you need help writing yours, I'm sure she would love to help you. Isn't that right, Gumi?" Miku gave her friend a nudge in her side.

"Sure, why the hell not. Isn't like I'm doing anything else with my life that is remotely important."

"Wonderful!"

Gumi sighed at the tealette's dimwittedness, rolling her eyes as Miku happily clasped her hands together.

"So is my place alright or will yours be best?" Asked Kaito.

"Yours will do fine." And with that Gumi got her feet, adjusting her pack on her back before leaving.

…

"I wasn't sure you were going to show up." Kaito grinned as he opened the door. He stared back at a casually dressed Gumi, her sun kissed hair blown askew from the wind, as he invited her into his apartment.

"After two days of Miku harassing me to help you, of course I was going to show up." Gumi said as she stepped passed him.

"I'm sorry about that, she can be pretty persistent."

"Oh it's not a problem, most of the time I just ignore her."

Kaito chuckled thoughtfully as he shut the door behind her, "Want anything to drink? A snack?"

"Nah, I'm alright, thanks." She said. "You've got a pretty good movie collection." Gumi noted as she looked around the boy's small yet tidy living space.

Apparently his parents lived a couple of cities over and he moved away to attend their high school, not that there was anything special about the school that she knew of.

"You think so?" Kaito asked as he returned, carrying a glass of water and a box of cookies.

"Of course," The girl scoffed. "These are classics!"

"What's your favorite?" The boy asked.

Gumi turned back to the movie rack, her finger absently tapping her chin as she scanned the plastic cases. "Hmmm… North by NorthWest." She said, picking up the case. "_I tipped the steward five dollars to seat you here if you should come in."_

Kaito grinned as he sat his snacks down on the small coffee table. "_Is that a proposition?"_

_ "I never discuss love on an empty stomach."_

_ "You've already eaten!"_

_ "But you haven't."_

Kaito smiled, "You know your movies." He said.

"You too," Said the girl. "But I'm more of a Audrey Hepburn fan honestly." Gumi placed the movie back in its original place, taking the offered seat on his sofa.

"A friend of mine is doing a Hitchcock movie block at his house next weekend, you should come to it." Kaito sat across from her on a large beanbag chair the same shade of blue as his hair, his notes neatly spread about him.

"I dunno," Said Gumi. "Will Miku be going too?"

"Well naturally, but she isn't into that sort of thing. I figured if you came too she could probably enjoy herself."

It would be a different change of scenery for both the girls. Miku didn't hang around the less popular crowd for too long (which was odd enough in itself considering Kaito wasn't some sports junkie), and Gumi didn't have that many friends to begin with. But her recital was the week after next, and that meant Gakupo would be riding her ass harder than ever to make sure she was ready for it.

No pun intended.

"Sure, I'll go." Gumi said eventually. Hell even she needed a break once in a while, right?

Kaito seemed pleased with the answer, taking up his English book as he rambled on about a few of the people that would be attending. People she of course didn't know. A couple of hours passed, the two teens getting more than their fair share of homework done, before Gumi's phone suddenly started to ring. The first few times she ignored it, it was most likely her mother asking if she wanted anything while she was out and about, or her brother calling to… well… be himself. But after the fifth time it vibrated off the table and Kaito less than awkwardly cleared his throat, Gumi finally decided to answer it.

"What?" She hissed, not bothering to look at the highlighted name on the screen.

"Why hello to you too, starshine." It was Gakupo. "Why didn't you answer the first time I called?"

"Uh…"

"Gumi?"

"Who was that?"

Gumi got to her feet hastily, quickly excusing herself before Kaito could say anything else.

"Where are you?" Gakupo half demanded.

It wasn't like he honestly gave a damn. It was more along the lines of possessive. He made it pretty damn clear the day he took the girl's virginity that her tight little ass was his and his alone. And made well to make sure that reminded her of so ever so often.

"I'm helping a classmate with their paper," Said Gumi. She wasn't lying.

"Oh really?" He inquired with a hint of dry amusement. "Is this classmate a boy?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Is it?"

"If you must know, yes. He is in y English class, and my best friend's boyfriend. Would you like to know what his blood type is? How about his favorite snack?"

"No need to get upset."

"Says you." Gumi bit back.

"When will you be done?"

"Why?" Gumi dared to ask.

"Because Luka is out with some of her friends for the next few hours. Come over."

Gumi pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, "I can't." She said. "I've got a paper due in a few days that I'm not even done with and my brother wanted to spend some time with me later."

She could Gakupo give an annoyed sigh before he spoke again. "Alright fine," He said. "But don't think I'm going to take it easy on you the next time you come over."

"You never do."

And with that the conversation ended.

"Your dad?" Kaito asked as Gumi stepped back into the living room.

"No, my cello instructor…" She corrected.

"Oh, what did he want?"

"To remind me to practice for my upcoming recital."

The boy grinned, "Since we're friends now I would hope that I'm invited." Kaito teased playfully.

"Oh sure," She humored him. "Of course you are."

Kaito chuckled for a bit before going back to working on his paper. And after a moment of staring awkwardly at the blue haired boy, Gumi did too.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please review. Feedback is greatly needed.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vocaloids.

* * *

Jessie's Girl

**Chapter 4**

"I _cannot_ believe you talked me into attending this."

"Well he's your boyfriend, shouldn't you _want_ to spend time with him?"

"Yeah, doing fun things."

"This is fun."

"For _who_ exactly?"

"The relationship isn't just about _you_, Miku."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Gumi sighed as tightened her grip on the grocery bag she was carry. "You're hopeless."

"I love you too." Was Miku's reply. She gave another exaggerated groan, her way of complain about her shoes. The tealette had dressed as if she'd just stepped off the runway, though Gumi had advised her not so since the commute from her house to Kaito's friend's house could be made by foot.

Miku complained a bit more before they finally arrived to their destination, knocking on the door and waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Hey." A tall, pink haired boy leaned casually in the doorway.

"You Kaito's friend?" Gumi asked, looking up at him. He didn't bother hiding the fact that he was checking the girl out. His eyes lingering a bit longer in places than they should have.

"You his girlfriend?"

"No, this one is. Are you Yuma?"

"Depends sweet cheeks, who's asking?"

"Gumi."

"I can be anyone you want me to be." Yuma purred with a wink.

"Yuma? Who was at the door?" Kaito's voice suddenly piped up. Within moments the boy appeared, wearing that large friendly smile of his. "Gumi, Miku! You came!"

"I didn't have much of a choice since Gumi here insisted." Miku said, forcing a smile as she brushed past Yuma to get to her boyfriend.

Kaito shot the girl a smile of gratitude as he draped an arm around Miku's shoulders, guiding her inside . Yuma offered Gumi a hand, which she promptly ignored.

"I'll show myself in, thanks." She mumbled.

The small get together was exactly what Kaito said it would be- a bunch of guys sitting around eating pizza and various other snacks, watching every movie Alfred Hitchcock made. And though Miku was on the verge of dying from boredom, her cell phone could only save her so much, Gumi was thoroughly enjoying herself. Gumi had gotten over Yuma's obnoxiousness, and had wedged herself neatly between him, a box of pizza, and a small blonde boy named Len (whom she was sure had to be the youngest of them all). She had been into the current movie, Vertigo, when she noticed Kaito getting to his feet.

"If you're going to the kitchen," She called. "Can you get me a soda?"

Kaito grinned, "Or you can get up and get it yourself." His tone was anything but serious.

Gumi scoffed at his playfulness, Yuma himself gave his eyes a roll and removed his arm, so she too could get up.

Kaito led the way down the hallway to the kitchen, "Sorry to make you get up, how is Yuma? He's not feeling up on you is he? He knows no boundaries." He went to the fridge and removed two cold cans of cola.

"He tried to, then I threatened to break his face so he backed off." Gumi said as she caught the can he tossed her.

"So I have nothing to worry about?" Kaito arched a blue brow in question.

"Nothing at all," Replied Gumi with a chuckle. "How are things with Miku?"

Kaito seemed to hesitate for a bit before he gave a shrug. "It's alright," He said. "I already knew this wasn't her thing so I can't expect her to be all into it and socializing."

"Hey, just think of it this way- you have someone to hold your spot while you go pee."

Kaito erupted in laughter, "Alright I will."

"I, on the other hand, am having a damn good time. Especially since I get to pick the next movie, and I've got my eyes set on _The Trouble With Harry._ So hurry up, I'm gonna head back out."

Kaito's ears perked at this, considering it was one of his favorite Hitchcock films.

….

"Are you sure you're going to be alright getting home alone?" Miku asked. After much convincing (alone in one of the rooms in Yuma's home), the tealette was skipping out on going home after the Hitchcock movie block, and thus left Gumi having to make the commute alone.

"Yeah," Nodded Gumi.

It was well past sun set.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll text you or something when I get home."

Miku gave her friend a hug, promising to call her as soon as she wasn't busy anymore, before they parted ways. Gumi hiked up the streets back to her home, which would've taken far less time if she hadn't stopped by the convenient store along the way. She hadn't really gotten the chance to indulge in the snacks Yuma was offering at his so called party since Piko, who was one of her brother's friends as well, had gotten a hold to all the snacks during the first few films. She picked up a bag of chips, a carton of ice cream, and had made her way down the candy isle when the sudden calling of her name caused her to stop abruptly. Also on the candy isle, smiling kindly, was Luka.

Gakupo's wife.

Now what she was doing on this side of town, so far away from home, Gumi didn't know. But the teen was rendered speechless and left feeling with a horrible pit of guilt in her gut. "Hi, Mrs. Luka." She tried to smile.

"I see you have a sweet tooth too," The woman pointed out. "I can't really eat this sort of stuff at home."

"Oh? Why not?" Gumi asked. Luka had always appeared to be such a strong, independent woman in the pictures around their home. She couldn't imagine Gakupo calling the shots for her as well.

"Well, Gakupo isn't a big sugar fan so he hates sweets being in the house." Luka chuckled. She scanned the candy contents for a moment before turning back to the green haired teen. "How are your lessons coming along? He speaks so highly of you."

"They're… coming along."

"He isn't working you too hard is he? He doesn't know that he can wear a person out sometimes."

Oh if only she knew.

"Good, good. I can't wait to see the piece you've been working on."

"Yeah, me too… well it was nice to finally meet you… in person, Mrs. Luka. I'll be seeing you." Gumi said quickly, snatching up a candy bar. She didn't see what kind it was, nor did it matter to her at the moment, she just had to get away.

Talk about awkward. Gumi just wanted to get home and take a shower. For the moment she just wanted to forget about everything. Gakupo, Luka, Kaito, Miku, _everything_.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vocaloids.

* * *

Jessie's Girl

**Chapter 5**

"Wow, you're early." Gakupo teased as he opened the door. He scanned over the short, summer dress the girl wore, before allowing her to enter. "I wasn't expecting you for another hour."

"Sorry for not calling," Gumi said though she really wasn't. "My mom wanted me to go with her somewhere and I just couldn't." She dropped her bag at the doorway, combing a hand through her hair before turning her attention to Gakupo.

The man was dressed as he normally way, crisp button down shirt and slacks, only now his violet tresses hung loosely down his back. She supposed it made him all the more handsome, though she wouldn't dare admit that aloud.

"I'll get you something to drink, the heat outside is ungodly." He offered, motioning towards the kitchen.

Gumi took the opportunity to look around the man's home. She knew Gakupo had an expensive taste, but she didn't know the extent of it until then. Normally she was shuffled off to an entirely separate part of the large home where his music room was located, leaving little time to admire the home's fine detail and décor. Her fingertips danced lightly over the elegant frames that housed pictures of him and his wife.

"She's beautiful…" Gumi voiced as she admired the pinkette in the photo.

Luka looked exactly like she did in the many photos, and then some. With hair cascading down her back and eyes that shown just as blue as her husband's, the pictures certainly did little justice to capture the woman's real beauty.

"She is." Gakupo agreed from a distance.

"I met her… a couple of days ago… on my way home." Gumi said. "She's really nice."

"That she is."

"So if you're agreeing to all of this, why am I being strung along like some dirty little secret?"

Gakupo then appeared shortly after, a brow arched in question. "Have I done something to upset you?" He asked.

"Yes you have, as a matter of fact. The bruises you're leaving behind are being noticed by someone other than the dimwits I live with." Miku had noticed a small patch of discolored skin while the girls had been changing out for gym class. Gumi had simply brushed it off as something she'd gotten from rough housing with Gumiya. And since Miku couldn't stand her brother, for reasons unknown, she didn't have to worry about her friend asking the boy any questions. The smug grin that crossed Gakupo's face at the mentioning of this worked Gumi up even more. "And I'm tired of _this_, whatever the hell _this_ is! You're married to someone so beautiful, someone with a career and a life. I'm just trying to graduate and get to college!"

"Marriage is more than vows and rings, Gumi, and it sure as hell isn't sunshine and rainbows. It's about commitment, communication, being willing to give and take _equally_. Luka is married to her work. Do you have any idea how _lonely _a person can get? So I moved my work here."

"To your home where you can screw young girls while your wife isn't around."

"You're the only one, Gumi."

"I'm sure you're telling Luka the same thing." Her words struck an obvious nerve. "I refuse to get caught up in some scandal because you can't control yourself." She said, scolding him softly.

"So what will you have me do, Gumi? Hmmm? Just stop caring about you? Because that's easier said than done." Gakupo asked, his voice equally as scolding.

In a moment the man had the young teen pushed up against the nearest wall, causing the girl to squirm in his grasp. His lips found their way to the nape of her lean neck while his hands settled at her waist.

"You are so beautiful, Gumi…" Gakupo whispered huskily. The man drew closer towards the teen, tilting lifting her face to his. "Do well to remember that you're claimed, will you?"

…

The sun was barely out, hiding graciously behind a cluster of clouds, and the air was thick with moisture.

"Hey!" Kaito greeted as Gumi approached her locker.

Running late yet again after rushing home from Gakupo's house to get ready for school and come in at a fairly decent time, just before the first bell rung. Luka was away on business for a few days, as the man had vaguely explained over the phone a little over a day ago, and had all but demanded that Gumi spend the evenings with him. It didn't take much persuasion from the teen's part, especially since she used Miku's home in her elaborate lie.

"Hey," Grinned Gumi.

"Thanks for coming to Yuma's movie block, I really owe you one." Said the boy.

"Don't mention it, what are friends for?" Gumi replied with a light chuckle. "How was your little after party with Miku?"

Gumi was expecting a decent reaction from Kaito but instead got a nonchalant shrug. "Wasn't much of a party. Miku just dragged me around this new shopping center for an hour before complaining about having to get home." Explained Kaito, vaguely.

"Oh that sucks," The girl said. Which it truly did. She knew all too well that once Miku started whining, it took a lot to shut her up.

"Yeah… but anyways, are we still on to finish our papers?"

"Excuse me?"

Kaito seemed conflicted by the question. "Well… Miku said you'd help me write it. I'm almost done actually, I just need your expertise before turning it in." He said, trying not to be too bashful.

She gave Kaito smile as she compressed her laughter at the baffled look on his face. "Sure, we're still on." Said Gumi. "But it will have to be after my lessons."

Gakupo had made it clear that if she skipped out on anymore lessons before her recital there would be hell to pay. And not wanting to upset the man, anymore than she did normally, Gumi wholeheartedly obliged to his requests.

"Oh sure, no problem." Replied Kaito.

"Cool, I'll be over later today when I'm done. See ya!" And with that Gumi headed off to class.

…

"What are you doing?" Gakupo questioned as he watched with an inquiring glare as Gumi packed up her cello and music.

"Uh packing up my instrument…? It's six o' clock." Gumi wasn't sure if it was a trick question or not.

"And why is that? Your lessons are not over yet."

Getting the hidden meaning behind the man's words, the teen shook her head in defiance. "I can't go another round Gakupo, seriously. I have to go."

Gakupo suddenly cornered the girl as she motioned to leave. "Are you cheating on me with another guy?"

"What?" Gumi coughed.

"Are you? Is that why you're always running off all the time?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Gumi."

"Seriously Gakupo?" Gumi sighed. "Look, I'm still in high school. I have homework to do, tests to study for, and somewhat of a social life to maintain on top of a job and an annoying older brother to keep out of trouble. If I wanted someone else I would've made it damn well clear by now. My paper is due tomorrow by midnight and I'm going to meet up with Kaito to finish them. That's it, now can you stop worrying so much?"

Gakupo's stern expression softened as he cupped her face in his hands. "I'm sorry… for accusing you."

"Feeling guilty?"

"I take my apology back."

"See, apologies don't work like that." Gumi teased. She gave his lips a quick peck before ducking under his arm. "Give me a call later, but not too late! My brother likes to eavesdrop if it's after eleven!" With a sweet wink and a flutter from her dress, Gumi was gone.

…

"You're wearing a dress." Kaito couldn't help but gape as he opened his door.

Gumi shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, a small blush in her cheeks, as she granted herself access into his apartment. "I just left practice…" She lightly reminded.

Kaito watched with mild interest as Gumi sat her cello against the nearest wall, retrieving her English book and notes from her pack. It was then that Kaito had to admit, the girl was pretty attractive. Sure he'd noticed small things about her before during their previous encounters, her large brilliantly emerald eyes. The way her hair shifted around her face cutely. The boy couldn't help but marvel over how long her limbs were and how well they complimented her body. Her school uniform left little to the imagination anyway, but the way her short dress molded to her form nicely was a pleasing sight as well.

"Let's get to work, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love how all the focus is on Gakupo and not Kaito. Lol. I love Gakupo too, and that's why I'm shipping him the way I am. I've always wondered what it would be like to portray him outside of the loving, gentle, egg plant obsessing giant he is. So again, I say keep an open mind. Please review!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vocaloids.

* * *

Jessie's Girl

**Chapter 6**

Gumi found herself steeling glances at him from across the living room, she could smell the earthy scent, the smell of fresh dew and spring, radiating off of him. She couldn't help but inhale at the marvelous scent as it filled her nostrils. The way his dark blue tresses moved about and fall into his face, casting shadows over the perfect, alabaster skin of his brow. The way his fingers mindlessly tapped the coffee table leg when he found himself crossed and in need of assistance. The apartment was quiet enough for her to hear the soft, even breaths leaving his slightly parted lips.

She gave an inward groan as she wanted to hit her head against the table. What was her life suddenly turning into?

"We're finally done." Kaito sighed happily.

"I know, a good night's sleep is much needed right now." Gumi said, agreeing, as she fell back onto the couch cushions.

"Thanks for helping me, Gumi. I really appreciate it."

The girl held her thumb up, "Don't mention it." Her back had a creak in it, her head slightly throbbed, and Gakupo had called her so many times she'd lost count. Gumi didn't even want to look at her phone, said device buried in the depths of her backpack.

"It's pretty late," Kaito said as he got to his feet and stretched. The shirt he wore rose slightly, revealing the pale, smooth plain of his stomach just below his belly button. His jeans sat low on his waist, right where they met the elastic band of his boxers.

Gumi looked away, closing her eyes. A tall glass of arsenic was looking pretty good right about now.

"How about you stay the night here?"

Gumi shot up at this, feverishly shaking her head. Better make it two glasses. "I can't, if Miku found out she'd never shut the hell up and that's a fate worse than death."

"But it's too late for you to be walking to the train station at this hour."

"I know, but my mom will be worried and-"

"No buts, this is not up for debate." Kaito said as he raised his hand to silence her. "I wouldn't feel comfortable. Just call your mom and let her know you're staying over. While you do that, I'm gonna go warm us something to eat and find you something to sleep in."

Gumi watched as Kaito shuffled off to a room at the back of the apartment. She took the few moments she was given alone to return Gakupo's many calls. She was expecting the man to answer with a vengeance, but instead got a groggy, muffled, "Hello…?"

"Hey, sorry to wake you."

"Where are you?" Gakupo yawned. "It's late."

"I know, we just finished our papers."

"When are you coming back?"

"I'm… not… Kaito doesn't feel right letting me walk to the station at this hour, so he offered to let me stay the night."

"I'll come get you." He sounded more alert.

"No, no you need your rest. Besides, his apartment is closer to the school than your place so I don't have to wake up as early."

"Will you be alright?"

"Of course I will be," She grinned softly. "But I'm gonna eat and head off to bed, I'll call you in the morning."

"Gumi, I love you."

Her heart seemingly stopped at the man's confession.

"Gumi…?"

"I… have to go… I'll call you in the morning." She whispered before hanging up.

"The only clothes I have are some of Miku's things so I hope you don't mind." Kaito boasted suddenly as he returned, holding a simply pink nightie in his hands. "It's not much but…"

"No, this will do just fine. Thank you."

"No problem," Kaito smiled. "Did you call your mom?"

Gumi nodded, still staring down blankly at the cotton gown in her lap silently.

"Gumi? You alright?"

She lifted her evergreen eyes to him and smiled softly. "Yes, I'm just fine." She replied.

A faint blush formed in the boy's cheeks as he stared back at her. "Right… uh… I'm gonna go heat up some leftovers. You can use the shower first." Kaito said, turning quickly and motioning towards the kitchen.

…

"I know it's not much but the sofa is pretty comfy." Kaito said as he handed Gumi a couple of blankets from his bedroom.

"I'm sure it's fine, thanks again." Gumi replied, holding the linens close.

"I'll see you in the morning, night."

Gumi watched as the head of blue turned, and in a few short moments, was gone. She released a soft sigh as she climbed onto the couch, moving cushions and pillows around to get as comfortable as she could. With his covers draped around her shoulders securely, Gumi's head rested against the rough pillow in an attempt to get some sleep. Kaito's scent was alluring, the musk coating the fleece she lay under. But as she lay there, wanting so desperately to sleep, Gumi simply couldn't. Gakupo's declaration of love still ran through her mind, chasing away any hopes of any rest.

…

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise! You two have never arrived to school at the same time before." Miku greeted as she approached Gumi and Kaito early the next morning. "Gumi, you look awful."

"Gee, hello to you too." Gumi gave a roll of her eyes. After skipping out on calling Gakupo that morning like she'd promised, the girl just wasn't in the mood to deal with Miku and her jabs to her self esteem.

"Thanks again for helping Kaito with his paper, he told me all about it."

"Try not to rent me out anymore, will you?"

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the music room to sleep, I'll see you guys later. And if you happen to see my brother, tell him I need him to pay attention in class for once in his life because I'm going to need his notes."

…

"Hey, Gumi!"

"…Gakupo? What the…? What are you doing here?"

The man in question was leaning against a sleek black car with his arms folded, eying her closely behind his dark tented sunglasses. "I came to see you." Said Gakupo.

The school day had dragged on like every other day before it, only this time Gumi had tried her hardest to stay awake and focus more on her studies than her spiraling personal life. Her brother had sensed the obvious distress she was internally dealing with, confronting her on the matter, but Gumi had simply brushed it off as it being nothing but his paranoia getting the best of him and suggested that he lay off the caffeine. But as she stood a few feet away from Gakupo, her heart threatening to pound right out of her chest, it dawned on Gumi that this was on problem she couldn't brush under the rug to be forgotten.

"I don't have lessons today."

"No lessons, I just needed to see you. C'mon, let's go." He walked around to the passenger side, opening the car door.

Gumi was reluctant to comply, but eventually did so anyway. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere you want to go."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please review, feedback is much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Vocaloids.

* * *

Jessie's Girl

**Chapter 7**

"I told you I loved you… and yet you said nothing." Gakupo said, trying his hardest to keep his voice even.

"How am I supposed to react? Please let me know!" Said Gumi.

"I don't know, but say something!"

"You're a married man, there's no way you could love me!"

"But I do… and I can't deny it anymore."

"We should've stopped this a long time ago… we should've known it was going to be a matter of time before someone got hurt."

Gakupo sat back against the headboard, his bare back against the polished wood, and sighed. The bedroom looked as if a tornado had blown through it. The sheets lay haphazardly askew, clothing littered the once clean floor, and any pitchers of him and his wife had been turned away or laid down. They had returned to his home to simply talk about their future together, what they wanted to do and how it would interfere with her lessons. But one thing led to another, and suddenly they were in the master bedroom among the sheets. The air was still thick with the stench of musk and cum.

"Do you not love me? Is it Kaito you want to be with?"

"Kaito? Kaito is just my friend!"

It stung. The words stung like acid as they left her mouth. Kaito was gentle and kind, smart and funny. They had things in common, they had actual conversations . Together they were themselves, teenagers just trying to figure out life and their place in it.

"Then why? Why not return my affections? What is holding you back?"

"This Gakupo! This is holding me back!" Gumi fingered the elegant band, engraved with something that was far too small for her to see. "I can't love you or even continue this while you're still with Luka. It's not right, and I can't keep doing this to myself… I can't keep lying."

"I'll leave her, I'll get a divorce. That way you and I can be together without any worries. We can move away, I'll work and take care of us while you go to college."

"Gakupo… no… I care about you too much to let you do something like that. You have a life with Luka, a home… what kind of person would I be if I allowed you to do that?"

Gakupo wove his fingers through Gumi's short vibrant tresses, pulling her closer to him as he did so. "I love you Gumi… that isn't going to change no matter what happens after this."

"Yes it will… after my recital I will be quitting cello lessons."

…

"Kaito?" Gumi asked as she approached the blue haired teen.

Gumi, after meeting with Gakupo, decided it was best that she returned to her home for some much needed time alone. Everything that was once the norm for her was suddenly spiraling out of her control and for once Gumi didn't know how to handle it all. She should've known her time with Gakupo wouldn't last forever, he was after all so much older than her with a life of his own. But she hadn't expected it to end so abruptly like it had. She tried her hardest to block out the image of the hurt man's face as she quietly redressed and left without another word after her disclosing her plans to quit her lessons. Now sure Gumi wasn't on his level of expertise with strings, but that didn't mean the girl didn't have a natural, raw talent for the cello. That didn't mean she didn't play each piece given to her with a passion and vigor that needed to be harvested for future potential.

The boy turned to face her, a forced smile playing on his thin lips. "Oh, hey Gumi." Said Kaito. "What's up?"

"Just… buying something to snack on for when I get home. The ice cream shop is closed at this time of time." He seemed a bit disheartened.

Green brows furrowed deeply. "I could've sworn Miku told me something important was today."Gumi vaguely remembered her tealette friend being exceptional happy earlier that week for reasons she hadn't bothered to ask.

Kaito nodded as he placed the chip bag he had been looking over back on the rack. "Today was supposed to be romantic, giving it's our anniversary. But… she blew me off for cheer practice. Said something about nationals coming up." He huffed, annoyed, as he snatched up another bag of chips and scanned it.

"I'm sorry, Miku is pretty serious about competitions… that girl was born to be a leader. But I'm sorry it had to happen on such an important day." Said Gumi.

"It's alright I guess," Shrugged the boy. "It's not like we've been together long anyway."

"How long have you two been together?" Gumi asked, scanning over the snack shelves at her side. She supposed she should eventually get something since she was there.

"A few months now," Replied the boy casually. He attempted to play off like he wasn't truly affected spending the seemingly important day alone and failed.

"Wow, I've had longer relationships with a bag of chips." Gumi said. She grinned at the look the boy gave her. "How about we get these?" She picked up a random bag of chips. "Rent a random movie, talk about how bad it is, and wish we'd rented something better? Hmmm? I'll buy the snacks."

Kaito tapped his chin, thoughtfully, as he pretended to ponder the girl's offer. "Supply some pizza too and you have yourself a deal."

"Alright, deal." Chuckled Gumi.

Kaito too gave a chuckle or so as he followed the girl up to the counter to check out their snacks. He supposed the night wasn't going to be so uselessly spent after all.


End file.
